In certain stores, the products to be sold are stored and displayed on shelves so that the customers can help themselves and place all their purchases in a trolley or basket before paying at the pay-desk.
In this type of sale, the products to be promoted, on which the customer's attention must be drawn, are difficult to display well, since they are stored and displayed on the same shelves and under the same conditions as the other products.
Such shelves are generally mounted in overhang on brackets fixed, in dismountable manner, on a rear, vertical panel. Consequently, the front of the lines of display shelves is entirely open and the shelves are accessible from the front over the whole of their length.
It is an object of the present invention to design a decorative dressing element, adapted to be placed on the shelves and to be removed therefrom, easily and without the aid of a tool, in order to constitute by superposition and possibly by juxtaposition, an attractive display cabinet with multiple bays, of which the frames attract attention. Concomitantly, such an element must be easy to store away, taking up little space and its cost price must be moderate.